deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake vs Raiden
Description Nanobreaker vs Metal Gear!Who will win that cyborg sword battle? Intro Teddy:Cyborgs and videogames are a perfect combination. Melody:In our first battle, we gonna put against each other these two heroes and murderers of the wars. Teddy:Jake, The Genocide Hero. Melody:And Raiden aka. Jack the Ripper. Teddy:I am Teddy and she is Melody! Melody: We we gonna study the weapons,armors and skills of these Cyborgs to discover who gonna win a DEATH BATTLE. Jake Teddy:The year is 2021. The best scientists studied and developed the nanotechnology called Orgamech on the secluded community of Nanomachine Island. Very subtle, huh? Melody: During a normal day, the Orgamech lost control and start to assimilate human bodies, transforming them in half humans, half machine monsters. The government wake up from his sleep, Jake, who was put to sleep because of his "crimes" on the past. Teddy: Armed with a awesome Plasma Blade and a cyborg body to take control of the situation, he have superhuman strenght, resistance and speed. Melody: The Plasma Blade is the Jake's trademark weapon. This sword is seven weapons in one package.A broadsword,a axe,a hammer,a spear,a scythe and a boomerang. Teddy: The sword also have a Blue Cord that Jake use to grapple a enemie, once he pull a weak opponent, he cut him in the half. Melody: Jake also use special abilities called Boosters. Each one giving to him a different skill or ability. The Plasma Storm is a little energy explosion that hit anything around Jake. Speed up of course increase his speed and the Status Boost allow Jake to attack while ignoring his opponents attacks, letting him make his combos with no interruption. Teddy: All coming in form of chips. Speaking of which, some chips give to Jake some extra offensive skills like a double jump and a jet that make him fly for a shot time. Melody:Jake was once in the command of cyborg militants, meaning that he have military training, also is a specialist in three different sword styles, being kenjutsu, iaijutsu and fencing sword style. Teddy: Jake is a killing machine, literally. In the war of seven year on the past he kill thousand of enemies.On the Nanomachine Island ripped all orgamech monsters, survive a fall from a destroyed bridge without move a muscle ,defeated his rival Keith three times and destroyed the source of the outbreak of the Orgamech. Melody:But he is not invencible.His offensive chips have a limited amount of energy that he recharge killing his opponents. Teddy:What means, no enemy to kill, no energy to use. Melody: But is not for nothing that Jake have the legend of the Genocide Hero. ''Jake:Being a Genocide Hero is fine by me.And your corpse will become a part of my legend,General! '' Raiden Teddy:On the world of Metal Gear, the name Jack is feared and respected by almost all dangerous people of the world. Melody:Since his childhood, Jack also knows as Raiden grow up breathing the air of war. Teddy: Almost like my mother. Melody: He was pratically a soldier child. Killing many soldiers at the young age, gaining the nickname of Jack the Ripper. Teddy:And once he got his cyborg body, he got even more deadly. His cyborg body give to him superhuman strength, speed and resistance. Melody:His cyborg body is not enough so he come armed with a Murasama equiped with technology of High Frequency, that destabilize target's molecular bonds. That technology combined with the quality of the sword give a formidable weapon. Teddy:Once owned by Sam Rodrigues,that sword can cut through almost anything. Together with Jack's skills,a enemy stood little chances against Raiden. Melody:But the chances come to zero when come the Zandatsu. This make his perception of time slow down to fifty from ninety percent, giving to him time enough to rip his opponents and strike with precision. Teddy:And when he want to go serious, he go to his Jack the Ripper mode. Giving to him more strength and speed on his strikes. ''*Raiden laugh manically* '' Teddy:Brrrr! This voice give me chills. Melody:This mode depends of the eletrolytes on his body that he can absorb more cutting his enemys.Without these eletrolytes, he can't use the Zandatsu. Teddy:Sometimes he is quie reckless, jumping to the danger without think directly.Like the time he was defeated by Jetstream Sam. Melody:He also is vulnerable to EMP blast, letting him dizzy. Teddy:And his blood is not normal and need to be changed regularly, like oil. Melody: Even like that he defeat dangerous opponents like Sam in a rematch,the three winds of destruction and the senador Armstrong, who the body his filled with- Teddy:Nanomachines,son! Melody:This was really necessary? Teddy:Yes. Melody:*Sigh*. ''Raiden:Okay. Lets dance! '' Pre-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could. Now all depend of them Teddy:Is time to a cyborg DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Raiden cut through of the strange creature that are all around the island. He found more of these creatures and armed the Murasama to rip them, but before he could do, a blue rope pushed one of the creatures and was splitted in half. Then came a explosion that destroyed all of them. On the middle of the corpses, stood a figure with white body and white hair and armed with a Plasma Blade. Raiden:Who the hell are you? Get out of my way! Jake:Come, i will add you corpse to my legend! Both cyborgs point the blades to each other. Fight! Both blades colide, creating sparks from the weapons. Both cyborgs use all strength that they have, Jake have to jump back to not e cut by his opponent. They start to change more strikes, in the middle of the combo, Jake sword become a hammer and smashed Raiden on the floor. Jake turn around to leave, thinking that his opponent was finished, then put his sword on his back, blocking Rainden's attack. The Plasma Blade become a broadsword and Jake used all force to hit Raiden who hold the attack with the Murasama. He kicked Jake in the belly and hit some strikes against his body. He start to use his legs to cut Jake and he used his Plasma storm to blow Raiden away. Jake jump and got ready to split Raiden in two, but he jumo with his arms and kicked with two legs Jake straight on the chin. He face first on the floor. Once in two feets he used his Speed Booster and go after Raiden using a fencing sword style. He notice that Jake was more fast with his attacks, he was having some dificult to block the strikes, but the last one his sword become a spear and hit Raiden. Jake transform his sword in a boomerang and thrown against Raiden who block the strikes with his blade. Once the blade come back to Jake hands, he activate his Status Boost. Raiden and Jake attack in the same time, but Raiden is the only one who is affected by the strike. He attacked again but didn't stop Jake from swing his blade what transformed in a scythe. Raiden block all the attacks and counter attack hitting Jake multiple time with his blade, finally causing some damage on his body. The last attack send Jake away from Raiden. Jake throw his blue rope and pull Raiden and delivered a hard attack with his blade. Once Raiden is on the floor, Jake jump and fly to his direction and stab Raiden on his stomach. He scream in pain. Jake:It's over. Jake whispered to himself. He notice Raiden's body glowing a red aura. He then grab Jake by the throat and start to laugh like a maniac. Raiden:Ahahahahaha!The people call me Jack the Ripper. Let me show to you why. Once he done the speech, he throw Jake to the nearly wall. Jake throw again the blue rope, but this time, he couldn't pull Raiden. Raiden run after Jake with the Murasama ready to cut him in half.Jake brought his blade to change a strike, but was sending to the floor by Raiden's monstruous strenght. He roll to the side and transform his sword in a hammer. The brought the weapon down and Raiden hold the hammer with one hand. He tried use the scythe and Raiden hold the weapon and punched his face.Jake feel the biggest strike that he ever felt. He try use the rest of his energy to another Plasma explosion. Jake got shocked to see that Raiden didn't move a muscle. Raiden laugh like a maniac again and cut Jake's arm off. He not screamed, but couldn't do too much without his sword. Raiden again grab Jake by the throat and throw him to the air. Then he activate the Zandatsu, cutting Jake's body in little pieces. The last one he cut the head in half. His body all cut fall on the floor around Raiden. K.O! Raiden grab the arms of the defeated cyborg. The Doktor could have a good use to it. Outcome Teddy:In tiny little pieces. Melody:Jake's Plasma Blade give to him the advantage of armament and his cyborg body is quite durable too. But Raiden superior technology and superior weapon give to him the victory. Teddy:If are you are saying "''Just one cut of the Murasama should have finished Jake." You are wrong. '' Melody:Jake meet his rival Keith four times in the Nanomachine Island. On the third encounter, he cut Jakes's body in the half with just one swing of his own Plasma Blade, missing Jake's vytal organs propositally. Teddy:Today a plasma what cut metal can reach at least 2 million degrees celsius. And a Plasma Blade was the only thing that could actually hurt Jake in almost all Nanobreaker story. Melody:But even his resistant body would succumb to the Murasama HF. Also, both are excelent swordmans. Jake have three differents sword styles, making him more than enough to make pair with Raiden's skills. Teddy:Letting the fight being decide by their physical feats. Melody: Throw both Metal Gear Ray and Excelsus and run in the wall trump any feats of strength and speed that Jake have, letting him only with the resistance advantage. Teddy:And like we already said, was just a matter of time until his body succumb to the Murasama. Melody:To the end, Jake still have some vytal organs on his body that once hit by any of Raiden's attacks would end his life. Raiden surpass Jake and strength, speed and technology. Teddy:This was the end of Jake's legend. Melody:The winner is Raiden. Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016